Loud Whispers
by IchigoChu
Summary: My own twist of the movie, with added conversations and new pairings! KazumaxKenji Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Important Author's Note: Hiya! So this is my first Summer Wars fic, I've seen the movie multiple times and figured, why the hell not make a fic about my favorite couple that should of been? Too bad there isn't more fandom of this couple though... anyway this is going to be a short multi-chapter fic and updates could be fast or slow, depends on my mood. Also, I'm basing their school like my own cause I'm not too familiar with Japan's. So Natsuki is a senior, Kenji's a junior and Kazuma's a freshman, they all are in highschool. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer Wars in any shape or form

Warnings: BoyxBoy, don't like? Then why the hell are you here? Mild cussing possibly and cyber violence, slight ooc maybe...? Oh, and some Natsuki bashing possibly!

Story Start:  
>Kazuma's P.O.V.<br>My fingers danced among the keys, eyes transfixed on the computer screen in front of me. I barely noticed the hard rock music pounding into my ears, it was used more as a shield to block the outside world more than anything else anyway. I let out a sigh as the enemy flew down, the words K.O. blinking on the screen. Cheers erupted over the music, com link bubbles popping frantically at my new win. I win yet again, a small smirk took form on my lips. I switched over to email, reading yet another confession letter from someone I don't know. Seriously? Girls need to get a life, I mean they don't even know me. They just know King Kazuma, champion of the online martial arts tournament.

The music dimmed as it moved to the next track, at that moment I heard footsteps coming this way. I frowned and glanced behind me, seeing a brown haired boy peeking into the room, light brown eyes curious. Was this Natsuki's so called boyfriend? I mentally snorted, no way in hell this guy's a college student. He looks younger than Natsuki even! I pulled down one side of my headphones, turning around to face him. "Need something?" He blushed and looked away, eyes avoiding contact with my own as much as possible. Geez, this guy has no backbone. Natsuki would eat him alive if they were truly dating.

"Um, I'm kinda lost so..." He stuttered, fingers pushing together nervously. I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk developing once again. Definitely not a college student if he can't even speak to a freshman without stumbling over his words. "Do...do you know where the bathroom is? I-I was kinda hoping to take a bath..." I rolled my eyes as I fully took off my headphones, letting them rest around my neck. I can see this guy being naive and believing anything someone told him, most definitely not dating Natsuki.

"I would hope I know where the bathroom is, I practically grew up here." I told him, watching with amusement as his face exploded in red. He began to stutter out an apology but I cut him off quickly, "Back and to the right. Though I think Natsuki's in there with the kids at the moment. Unless you two are taking baths together already? I mean you've only been dating what... twenty-four hours maybe?" He froze, his face stopping in an open gawk. Right again, knew they couldn't be dating. A smirk came upon my lips. "Thought so."

"S-so you figured it out, huh?" He mumbled, his eyes showing hesitation before he stepped all the way into the room. I nodded and grabbed my glass of juice, taking a sip, then setting it back down. "How... how long?" I snorted and turned my body completely around to face him, taking in his profile. He's pretty short, shorter than average anyway. His brown hair was kind of a mess and his light brown eyes were looking away from my face. In the dim light made from the computer I could tell automatically that his skin was quite pale, much paler than my own. He's the kind of guy who doesn't stick out much, he's like a figure made for the background. He probably has no incredible talents either, not Natsuki's type at all.

"As soon as I heard about it, Natsuki is too obsessed with someone else to find another guy. No offense."

"Oh..." His eyes fell, a small frown becoming visible on his mouth. I blinked, did he truly care for Natsuki? I closed my hand into a tight fist, irritated at the thought. I mean sure, Natsuki's pretty and all, but couldn't anyone else see how shallow she is? She roped this guy into being her fiance with probably nothing in return for him for crying out loud! Why am I the only one who can see that...? "Uh, well... I guess I should go see if she's done with the bath." I nodded, listening as his footsteps ran in the direction of Natsuki. I bet he would run to her even if she did something terrible to him. I sighed heavily, turning to my computer. I pulled up my headphones, blocking the outside once more, hoping the music would block out the image of his disappointed face as well. I frowned and bit my lip. Why does him liking her bother me so much? I mean it's his problem not mine. I groaned and switched over to Oz. Maybe a few fights will clear my mind...

Kenji's P.O.V.  
>I rolled over, a sigh escaping my lips. This is too much. A trip all the way out here with Natsuki, someone I only know from physic's club, and then learning she wants me to pretend to be her fiance. Add on the back story which has no credibility to me at all. Then what that kid said about Natsuki being obsessed with someone else... I thought she musWt of liked me some what to have picked me to come with her. Well, after that rock-paper-scissors match with Sakuma. I winced, that right there should of been a sign she didn't care which one of us went with her. I groaned and kicked my sheets off, the summer heat crawling into the house.<p>

"This sucks..." I muttered into the air. Wonder what that kid's doing, I forgot to ask his name... Natsuki didn't introduce him at dinner either. Wait, I don't think he was even there. Does he just stay in that room all day? He's like the black sheep in this family, everyone else here seems fond of human contact. I rubbed my arm, I'd rather be home alone like him then. I don't do so well in crowds. Never have, never will. I let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly a beep made me jump. I grabbed my cell phone quickly, opening the message from an unknown number. Hundreds of numbers appeared on the screen, the words on top saying solve me like a taunt. It's just a random math problem right, no big deal. I grabbed my notebook, writing down the numbers at a fierce pace. Maybe this will help me forget where I'm at for a little while.

Chapter One End

Like? Review then please!


	2. Note

**Important Author's Note!**

This story is currently paused along with most of my other stories. I know I will most likely not be writing anymore in Scattered Hearts, but Loud Whispers and The Echo of a Heartbeat will most likely be updated before the end of summer. I apologize to everyone who has been waiting patiently for my updates. Having a job and other family problems have kept me busy most of the summer but most of that is now well-handled enough that I can start writing again. Once again, I'm really sorry.

**Also!**

I have a poll up on my page asking about a story I just started. It's a Persona 3 story so if you've never played it, then this poll would not matter much for you. The poll is asking if I should pair the main character (Minato Arisato) with Akihiko, Ryoji, Shinjiro, or Ken. And yes, if paired with Ken then the story would have fewer moments… but it is possible seeing as in the female version on P3P, you can have a lover's bond with him. Anyway if you do know what Person 3 is and have an interest then please take my poll. Thank you and sorry for the really, really slow updates.

-IchigoChu


End file.
